Garland
Cpl. Garland is a British soldier who served in World War 2. He is seen in Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series, portrayed by Evan Cray. ''Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series Episode 1 In episode 1, Garland was one of three prisoners captured and held at Storm Maker, run by the Third Reich's SS group, Group 935. He, Gunnery Sgt. Montgomery and Pvt. Sullivan were all to be test subjects of the crazed Nazi scientist Edward Richtofen. Despite being intimidated by the sight of Krieger, he saw that the cybernetically augmented soldier had a kind heart upon giving him and his cellmates bread. It wouldn't be until later on that he and the others witnessed Krieger defending them from the clutches of Richtofen's torturous methods. This is when they planned their escape. Somehow, he and the others escaped their cell, swiping weapons and equipment from the armory. When Krieger found them, he ordered them to head to Richtofen's lab and enter the Lab Teleporter. Upon Krieger's arrival in the lab, all 4 escaped the use of the evil doctor's teleporter. Episode 2 After escaping Storm Maker, Garland and the others agreed to help Krieger in his mission to stop Richtofen and his nefarious plans. He and the others traveled through the woods, however at the order of Col. Guderian, Johann Höss sent the Blitz Troopers after the four soldiers. Garland and the others engaged the troops and he was saved by Krieger who shot a Blitz Trooper behind the British soldier. After the battle, they found that Montgomery was slain by one of the troopers during the battle and after sympathy from Krieger, Garland and Sullivan got some rest while Krieger read up on what he could an a certain project. Episode 3 Traveling through the woods, Garland, Sullivan and Krieger took a water break, where they discovered Krieger was once human and that after his mission, he desired to die happily. After walking through the day, Garland and the others heard gunfire nearby. Thinking it's the Russians, Krieger assures the British soldier that those guns are not Russian, but German. Traveling towards the sounds, they find an abandoned bunker and a variety of different weapons. Garland also hears the story of Experiment 26 which is rumored to be at that precise location. Setting up the weapons they find, Garland and the others stay the night. That night however, they are ambushed by Experiment 26 and his small army of Zombies. Having engaged the soldiers and with the deaths of both Sullivan and Experiment 26, Garland and Krieger find themselves fleeing into the night. Episode 4 Traveling through the night and into the day, Garland and Krieger found themselves at Richtofen's home where they discovered dead Soviet troops. After being ordered by Krieger to kill Richtofen and destroy the samples, Garland was blown to bits by the Panzerschreck used by the Super Soldier. 'Weapons & Equipment' *'Kar98k:' After escaping from the cell at Storm Maker, Garland obtained a Kar98k from the armory and used it from episode 1 until episode 3 where he abandoned the weapon for the MP40. He would later obtain the weapon after the fight and fleeing into the night. *'MP40:' Garland obtained the MP40 during Experiment 26's ambush, which he abandons later on. *'ZB vz. 26:''' Before Experiment 26's ambush, Garland manned an MG-26. Category:British Category:British Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Shadow's Past Characters